O amor é
by Aglaubia Souza
Summary: Selaram aquela felicidade com o beijo, agora eles sabiam que o amor deles jamais acabaria.


_Presente para:Tilim!_

_Espero que goste flor!_

_O Amor é paciente_

Estava escondida ali enquanto via o amado com outra, já estava acostumada a vê-lo com outras mulheres. A dor era a mesma e a cada dia parecia maior, perguntava-se por que gostava dele? Com tantos homens legais por ai, tinha que ter se apaixonado justo por ele? Logo ela que era considerava a menina mais sensata da escola tivera que se apaixonar pelo mais popular e cobiçado entre as mulheres.

Queria tê-lo ao seu lado, abraçá-lo e dizer que o amava e que sempre estaria ao seu lado, mas tudo ao seu tempo e ela sentia que um dia ele estaria ao seu lado.

Hinata só precisava ter _paciência_, pois um dia Sasuke seria seu.

_É benigno_

E mais uma vez estava ao lado dele nesse momento de dor, há algum tempo estavam juntos e Hinata percebeu que a paciência ajudou a trazer Sasuke até ela. O abraçava enquanto o deixava chorar em seu ombro a dor de ter perdido o irmão mais velho em um acidente de carro.

Sabia o quanto era difícil para o namorado ter perdido alguém que admirava. Um tempo depois sentiu que ele tinha se acalmado, o viu levantar a cabeça e sorrir para ela.

-Você me faz tão bem. -Disse Sasuke.

-Você que me faz meu amor. -Beijou-o.

_O __amor __não __ard__e em __ciúmes_

-Me solta. -Pediu Hinata tentando soltar seu braço do ex-namorado que não aceitava o fim do namoro.

-Não Hina, volta para mim. –Pediu. -Aquele Uchiha nunca vai conseguir te fazer feliz.

-Eu esperei muito tempo para tê-lo ao meu lado e eu o amo e sei que ele me ama também. – Disse tentando se soltar.

-Eu não queria acreditar. -A puxou para si em um abraço apertado. -Mais agora eu vejo que você o ama. -Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Hinata retribuiu o abraço, sabia que ele estava sofrendo. Kiba ao ver que Sasuke os observando tratou de se afastar rapidamente de Hinata.

-Não é nada disso que você esta pensando. -Tratou de começar a falar.

-Eu sei, confio em Hinata. -Foi à única coisa que disse e chegou perto de Hinata dando-lhe um selinho. -Vamos? Minha mãe esta nos esperando.

-Vamos. -Sorriu para ele se despediu e saiu ao lado do namorado.

_O amor não se vangloria_

Estavam os dois amigos conversando, fazia tempos que não se falavam por conta da falta de tempo.

-Quem diria que você acabaria pegando a Hyuuga. -Riu Naruto tomando um pouco da sua cerveja.

-Pegando?-Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Claro, ela nunca ficou com ninguém da nossa sala e muito menos da escola, chegamos a pensar que ela viraria freira. -Disse Naruto olhando para o amigo. -E você conseguiu, cara, meus parabéns.

-Não estou pegando-a Naruto, estou namorando com ela. –Sasuke disse fechando a cara, nunca se vangloriaria de ter conseguido algo que metade dos homens da escola queriam.

Naruto riu ao escutar o amigo, ele tinha mudado, sorriu mais que satisfeito.

_Não se ensoberbece_

Deitaram-se lado a lado naquela graminha fofa daquele parque abandonado enquanto admiravam a lua e as estrelas que brilhavam como nunca naquela noite. Estavam juntos a mais de um ano e Hinata nunca se sentira tão feliz de estar assim com ele, o amava tanto que não acreditava que ele a tivesse escolhido dentre todas aquelas garotas que juravam amor eterno a ele. Sasuke também se sentia muito feliz sempre amara a Hyuuga, mas nunca tivera coragem de admitir sempre a via indiferente a ele, ela não era como as outras que praticamente beijavam seus pés ela simplesmente não dava a mínima para ele.

Foi indescritível a sensação quando ela retribuiu ao beijo dele e se declarou, nunca ia esquecer.

-Eu te amo, Sasuke. -A ouviu sussurrar se aconchegando ainda mais nele.

-Eu também te amo, Hinata. -Falou pela primeira vez jogando o orgulho de lado.

Viu Hinata levantar a cabeça e sorrir calorosamente para ele, beijou-a.

_O amor não é invejoso_

-Ai que inveja de você. -Falou Sakura. -Você conseguiu tudo pelo que lutei por anos.

-Não sinta. -Disse Hinata sorrindo para amiga.

-É impossível não sentir. -Sakura riu tristemente.

-A inveja é um sentimento muito feio de se sentir. -Começou. -Quando a gente ama não sentimos raiva e muito menos inveja só queremos que a pessoa amada seja feliz. -Abraçou a rosada.

-É, tem razão. -Retribuiu o abraço.

_Não se porta inconvenientemente_

-Vamos para casa, Sasuke. -Pediu Hinata ao ver o namorado beber sua sétima dose de tequila sabia que ele já estava "animadinho".

-Ah não Hina, vamos ficar mais um pouco a festa esta boa. -Virou o copo.

Hinata não insistiu sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Sasuke e ficou encarando os próprios pês.

-O que houve Hina?-Perguntou encarando a namorada.

-Nada. -Respondeu.

-Você não mente muito bem. -Beijou a bochecha dela. -Fale. -Pediu.

-É que... Você esta bebendo muito e vai dirigir e sei lá. -Falou timidamente.

-Tem razão, vamos para casa. -Riu ao ver a namorada o olhar incrédula.

-Eu tenho?-Perguntou.

-Sim, agora vamos, tenho planos melhores para essa noite do que ficar em uma festa bebendo. -A puxou para fora da boate.

_Não busca os seus próprios interesses_

-O que vamos fazer hoje?- perguntou.

-O que acha de ficarmos em casa assistindo um filme comendo pipoca?-Sugeriu o namorado.

-Eu acho ótimo, mas eu pensei que você quisesse sair com os seus amigos.

-Eu quero ficar aqui com você, abraçadinhos, enrolados no cobertor comendo pipoca e tomando chocolate quente ao seu lado. -Abraçou-a fortemente enquanto depositava beijos carinhosos no pescoço da amada.

-Se é isso que você quer, eu concordo. -Riu beijando-o.

_Não __se __irrita,__não __suspeita __mal_

Esperava-o chegar um pouco impaciente, "Por que ele está demorando? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?" Por que ele não ligava ou mandando uma mensagem? Estava ficando preocupada quando o viu descer da moto.

-Me desculpe houve alguns contratempos na faculdade tive que ficar um pouco mais para resolver uns problemas. -Disse quando chegara perto dela.

-Fiquei preocupada, você não me ligou. –Falou corando levemente, não queria que ele pensasse que ela estava desconfiando dele.

-Me desculpe, acabei nem se lembrando de ligar. -Abraçou-a.

-Tudo bem, o que importa é que você esta aqui. -Retribuiu o abraço.

-Por isso que te amo, Hina.

_Não se regozija com a injustiça, mas se regozija com a verdade._

Karin o empurrou em cima da cama e começou a beijar o pescoço do Uchiha.

-É melhor sair de cima. -Avisou Sasuke.

-Eu te amo, Sasuke. -Gritou.

-E eu amo a Hinata. -Falou Sasuke ainda calmamente, sentia nojo naquela garota que não se valorizava.

Karin beijou Sasuke forçadamente, queria que ele a amasse e não a sem graça da Hyuuga.

-S-sasuke. -Ouviram uma voz na porta. O Uchiha empurrou Karin fortemente no chão e viu a Hyuuga na porta enquanto chorava.

O Uchiha se aproximou de Hinata segurou seu rosto e a obrigou a olha-lo bem dentro dos seus olhos ônix.

-Eu não te trai Hinata. -Foi a única coisa que disse.

-Você viu, nós estávamos nos beijando. -Provocou Karin,

-Não, você o estava beijando. Eu confio no Sasuke. -Sorriu para ele. Sasuke a abraçou fortemente aliviado por ela não ter acredita na farsa de Karin.

_Tudo sofre_

-Por que você esta falando assim comigo?-perguntou Hinata estranhando a atitude agressiva do namorado.

-Por que eu estou cansado, poxa, somos namorados, o que é que tem termos relações sexuais?-Perguntou Sasuke vendo Hinata abaixar a cabeça envergonhada.

-N-não estou preparada. -Respondeu em um fio de voz.

-E quando é que você vai estar?-Perguntou irritada sem esperar por uma resposta, foi embora deixando Hinata desolada.

_Tudo crê_

Hinata estava sentada na janela, a noite estava fria, mas ela não se importava, só queria entender a atitude do namorado com ela.

-O que aconteceu com você? Será que não me ama mais?-Perguntou para si mesma tentando entender, procurando uma resposta que ela sabia que só sairia da boca dele. -Não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu acredito no nosso amor e vou lutar por ele até o último minuto. -Fechou a janela e foi deitar-se.

_Tudo espera_

Bateu pela terceira vez na porta, será que ela não estava? Ou já seria tarde para pedir perdão? Escutou um "já vai" e minutos depois a porta era aberta.

-Sasuke. -Falou Hinata surpresa.

-Oi, posso entrar?-Perguntou, Hinata deu espaço para que ele entrasse.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?-Começou Hinata, sua vontade era de se jogar nos braços dele e pedir para que ele nunca mais a soltasse.

-Aconteceu sim, aconteceu que eu sou um idiota, eu não queria ter dito aquilo, eu estava fora de mim, eu nunca quis te magoar. -Falou se aproximando dela. -Me perdoa Hina. -Pediu.

-É claro que eu perdoo meu amor. -Enfim pode se jogar nos braços dele. -Eu acreditei que você viria e esperei por isso. -Admitiu.

-Eu te amo e vou esperar até que esteja pronta para ser minha.

-Eu... Já estou pronta, Sasuke, eu quero ser sua. -Sorriu beijando-o. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

_Tudo suporta_

-Até quando isso, Sasuke?-Perguntou Hinata enquanto chorava. -Sempre vai haver uma das suas fãs querendo acabar com o nosso amor?-Chorava não por que mais uma vez tentaram fazê-la crer que Sasuke a estava traindo, chorava por que não suportava mais aquilo.

-Nada nem ninguém vão conseguir acabar com o nosso amor, Hina, pelo menos não o meu, sabe por quê? Por que ele é grande demais, é poderoso demais. Sei que não é fácil Hina, mas a culpa não é minha. -Abraçou-a.

-Me desculpa eu sei que a culpa não é sua, e quer saber? Eu suporto qualquer coisa estando ao seu lado por que eu te amo. -Abraçou-o fortemente.

_O amor jamais acaba_

Segurava o envelope fortemente, esperava Sasuke chegar do trabalho, a palavra _positivo_daquele exame ainda estava em sua cabeça. Grávida, estava grávida de um filho de Sasuke. Não sabia qual seria sua reação, mas estava tão feliz se sentia tão realizada, seu maior sonho sempre foi o de ser mãe.

Sasuke chegou no horário de sempre, encontrou a namorada sentada em sua cama apreensiva, logo se preocupou.

-Hinata?-Chamou vendo-a se levantar rapidamente.

Hinata não conseguia dizer nada, então apenas entregou o envelope que estava o exame e esperou a reação dele. Sasuke que não estava entendendo, pegou o envelope e o abriu.

Olhava do envelope para Hinata, ela estava grávida? Hinata teria um filho? Ele seria pai? Sentiu seus olhos lagrimejarem com lágrimas que ele não permitiu que caísse, jogou o envelope em qualquer canto e a puxou para si, abraçando-a muito forte.

-Obrigado, meu amor, por me dar essa imensa felicidade. -Agradeceu.

-Obrigada você por me fazer tão feliz.

Selaram aquela felicidade com o beijo, agora eles sabiam que o amor deles jamais acabaria.


End file.
